


Sunshine in a dark place

by alexandracj



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Consensual, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandracj/pseuds/alexandracj
Summary: Hyungwon feels the gap in his heart even bigger. But there’s this bright person that makes his night better. Is Minhyuk that special person?





	Sunshine in a dark place

He was watching from a distance, not minding his friends who were having so much fun. In his opinion, drinking was actually no fun, but he never talked against the people he called family. After all, family was all he had. True, he tried getting into several relationships which only ended at the stage of affairs. But the man he was looking at didn’t seem to be his next affair. He looked more like a sunshine, like someone who deserved and had all the happiness in the world.. maybe he was THE ONE.  
Hyungwon never brags about his looks. He sometimes hates it that he has to hear so many compliments concerning his appearance. If only someone actually noticed him. His friends were definitely something else. Yes, he trusted them, but their relationship was too deep to be questioned anymore. He always craved another type of attention and his heart felt empty sometimes. No girl or boy could make his heart flutter. But the man standing in front of him is a special case. Hyungwon wants to thank him for making his night brighter.  
Minhyuk is a joyful person. He wants to make everyone around him happy, but there’s only a thing he fails at. He can’t make himself happy. Everyone praises him for his bubbly personality and his handsome face, but nobody dares to approach him. He doesn’t have many friends and he usually spends his Fridays back at home, but this time someone dragged him along. He can’t complain now. He just noticed the most beautiful person in the world. And it’s not only that. The energy he radiated told him more than enough. That man could fill the gap in his heart.

  
They locked eyes. Minhyuk smirked. A smirk he used before whenever he felt too horny. And it didn’t happen too many times. Hyungwon felt like they could connect somehow. Maybe sleeping with someone new today wasn’t a bad idea. It was Hyungwon who approached Minhyuk. His friends called for him, but the time stopped for them both. Minhyuk forgot his expensive drink and took a few steps forward.  
“Do you.. do you feel it, too..?” Hyungwon asked in a low voice even though the club was blasting loud music. He went further than that and put his hands on Minhyuk chest. Where his heart had to be. He could feel it beating, faster and faster. So he did. It was kind of inappropriate since Minhyuk wore a see through shirt and they didn’t know each other. But damn, did it feel right?  
“I.. I think I do.” Minhyuk had no idea when his voice became that raspy, but he had to admit that it was a bit sexy. He bit his lip and put his hand over the stranger’s. He knew his heart raced like crazy and it’d better be if the other one noticed, too.  
“My place or yours?” He sounded so demanding. Minhyuk was already head over heels.  
“Yours.”  
“Your name?”  
“Minhyuk. Yours?”  
“Hyungwon. Nice to meet you, sweetheart.”  
They had no idea how they resisted the urge to fuck each other on their way back. But only the thought they’d get a wonderful night made me stay put.  
They agreed to only please each other without causing pain. They both wanted to make love, this time.  
Hyungwon took control immediately and undressed the other one. Minhyuk was delighted that he didn’t have to be the dominant one. He just wanted to praise his lover and enjoy the rest of the night, but he would definitely be unfit for such bold actions. After asking for permission, Minhyuk slowly undressed the other one, giving him chaste kisses all over his skin. Hyungwon moaned louder than he ever did and while Minhyuk was kneeling in front of him, he let his hand slide under his chin and caressed him a bit.  
“You are so beautiful, Minhyuk. How was I blessed to find you in such a shady club? You look like an angel.”  
“I just want to make you happy.”  
“No. Tonight will be ours. Not yours, not mine. Ours. And I promise I will bring joy to your heart. You deserve it.” Hyungwon made Minhyuk stand up and give him a lingering kiss. Minhyuk could swear he died then and there. Hyungwon pushed the other one on the bed and he eventually sat besides him. Pulling Minhyuk into his lap, Hyungwon felt an overflowing love for the skinny boy. They were equally skinny, actually. He slid his fingers up and down on the other’s spine while kissing his neck. Minhyuk left out the most beautiful sounds Hyungwon had ever heard. He let the boy in his lap ride him. They never lost the eye contact. Suddenly it felt more intimate than an encounter with a stranger should. At the end of their love making, Minhyuk sobbed quietly into Hyungwon’s shoulder. “No, it didn’t hurt”, he said. “I am happy, that’s why I cry. With every touch I feel closer to your soul. Will you accept me?”  
“Do you really like me, Minhyuk? Only a few hours passed.”  
“Ever heard of love at first sight?”  
“I did, but I used not to believe in fairytales. I guess all stories are partly true.”  
Minhyuk’s skin was glowing and Hyungwon couldn’t have enough of it. He kissed every inch of exposed skin and made sure he was making his lover smile. Whispering sweet words, Hyungwon felt like his life had meaning again. He could keep this one.  
Minhyuk enjoyed the feeling of Hyungwon’s thick lips on his skin. He petted the other’s head and smiled. For the first time, it was a real smile and his heart threatened to leave his chest. He didn’t feel alone anymore. Someone made him smile and he could agree with being the significant other of Chae Hyungwon. Lee Minhyuk fell in love and he couldn’t deny it.  
After falling under the covers, they kept a short distance from each other’s face. Staring again. It didn’t feel weird, but reassuring. It felt like home.

  
‘I ran for such a long time and got tired so I decided I should give up. Just then, a man came by my side out of nowhere, grabbed my hand, smiled and asked me to run a few more meters with him because he felt alone. I was glad I could support someone, I didn’t tell him, but I also felt alone. We ran along without noticing how much we did. Our feet didn’t hurt anymore. We probably passed the previous destination, but together we decided to set a new one. We don’t have the actual address of it, but whenever I look at my right, he’s there. I could run until the end of my life and it wouldn’t bother me. He’s there and that’s all that matters.’  
Minhyuk closed the book after reading the end for the tenth time. Getting old was pretty boring, but each time he read it he could imagine the first time he met his lover in that dubious club.  
“Oof, you read it again?”  
“You did a great job, Wonnie..”  
“If you say so.. then I believe you.”

‘Do you believe in love at first sight? Maybe this time I will.  
It’d better be the last time.  
It will.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a comment/request and check my profile for more stories !


End file.
